


Yixel and Assistant’s Fantabutastical  Adventurous Travel in Dimensions And Related Timezones In Space

by DTPS2002



Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTPS2002/pseuds/DTPS2002





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Hybrid, in this Dimension, is not difficult to come across. But there is a Hybrid that is a cross between a Draconequus (a creature of Dragon origin and of Equine origin) And a Changeling (a skin-changer type of creature). His name is Yixel, and this is his story, and here and now is when and where is where his story begins, and it begins with an island. I will tell you the name when the time comes, and obviously, now is not the time. As I said, Yixel is a Draconequus/Changeling Hybrid. I know that you’re wondering how that kind of thing happens, but don’t worry; even he doesn’t know how a Draconequus/Changeling Hybrid comes into being in the first place. I suppose I should mention a tragic detail about him; he never knew his parents. 

Yes, yes, I know. It’s very tragic, not knowing who your parents were. But that’s irrelevant now. What matters is I regale you with is interplanetary experiences. As I said, it begins with an island with a name yet to be told, where he lay silent, sprawled across the sand. As he awoke, he heard the sound of waves splashing ‘round. As he watched the waves, he wondered if he was alone on this strange island. 

He looked to left, then to his right, no other creature to be found. He then looked straight back towards the front of the island, his kind heart engulfed with sadness, his mind empty on happiness. He felt intolerably lonely, watching still as the waves splashed ‘round. After a few moments, he had decided to stand and find or make some shelter. As he turned ‘round, he noticed the body of somepony he didn’t recognize, and yet, it looked so very familiar. It had a very bug-like appearance to it, with blue and green highlights, and it had holes on its legs, wings, horn, mane and tail. He felt unable to leave the body to the heat, and decided to bury it decently. After a few moments on finding a fine spot to do so, the body suddenly twitched. Whoever this creature was, it was still alive! 

“Oh, thank Primus”, Yixel said to himself. As the body stood, Yixel immediately recognized her; “Chrysalis!”, he thought to himself. Finally standing, Chrysalis looked and saw before her a blue and green Daconequus. 

“Who are you, what are we doing here, and how did we get here?” Chrysalis asked in a rather angry and demanding tone. 

“I’m Yixel, Draconequus of Creativity and Humor!” Yixel replied in a very chipper tone. “As for where we are at this current moment, we’re on an island. Deserted, by the looks of it. As for HOW we got here, I’m not very sure, I must say.” Yixel said, with an intelligent tone in his voice. “Perhaps I was trying a teleportation spell and it went wrong as a result.” He added, retaining his intelligent tone. “Or, perhaps YOU are the mare who tried said spell, with the total wrongness as the result. That’d be rubbish.” Yixel said, losing the intelligent tone. 

“Perfect. This is exactly what I needed today.” Chrysalis said sarcastically. “Stranded on an island with an incompetent Draconequus.” After a while, she sighed and said, “Well, I suppose you’re not as incompetent as you appear to be.” 

Of course, somewhat offended by this (not completely offended, mind you), Yixel replied, 

“Of course, I’m not. In reality, I am very the opposite of incompetent.” He said, regaining his intelligent tone.  


“Well then, prove it. Make us some shelter, Yixel.” Chrysalis said. 

“O-bee-kay-bee!” Yixel replied in a readied tone. As Chrysalis observed, trees and leaves began floating high into the air, and, in an instant, a very comfortable shelter was created before her very eyes. 

“It is a Hobbit hole, and ‘Hobbit hole’ means comfort.” Yixel said. As he opened the circular door, Chrysalis saw the result of Yixel’s creative mind. 

“How did you think of all this?” Chrysalis asked. 

“A creative outlet provides a spiritual release and helps facilitate a healthy mental balance.” Yixel said, inhaling and exhaling sharply afterwards. “Do you like it?” Yixel asked. 

“Well, it’s certainly not what I was expecting from you, but nonetheless, it looks amazing.” Chrysalis answered. 

“Why, thank you.” Yixel said. “A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated. Now, let’s get to the next order of business.” He added. 

“And that may be?” Chrysalis asked. 

“Finding food. Enough food to last until we are rescued from this dreadful place. If we do get rescued, that is.” Yixel said. 

“What do you mean, ‘If we get rescued’? Don’t ships usually sail these waters?” Chrysalis asked worryingly. 

“Well, yes, but the odds of the crew of one spotting us are like the odds of emerging from an asteroid field unscathed. Why?” Yixel said in a concerned tone. 

“I’m a Queen, Yixel. Haven’t you noticed my crown by now?” Chrysalis asked. 

“Yes, it’s a very nice one. Then again, you’re a very nice mare.” Yixel said reassuringly. 

“Thank you.” Chrysalis said, not expecting the Draconequus to say such a thing to her. 

“Of course, I always thought that you were a nice mare. Beautiful, too. The eyes, mane, wings, and voice in general. All beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” Chrysalis said again, not expecting the Draconequus to have such feelings toward her.  


“You are most welcome, Chrysalis.” Yixel replied. 

“How do you know my name?” Asked Chrysalis, to which Yixel replied, 

“I always knew your name. I don’t recall a time when I neglected it.” Chrysalis giggled. 

“Well, Yixel, you have certainly proven yourself to be the Draconequus of creativity and humor.” She said. 

“Now then, on with the food get!” Yixel exclaimed as he were a medieval action movie hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

 

As the hour grew late, Yixel and Chrysalis wandered through the weird and allured forests of the still weirder and more allured island in search of food. Then, they suddenly noticed a patch of light in the distance.  


“Well, it seems we’re not alone on this island,” said Yixel.  
Chrysalis nodded her head in agreement. Suddenly, a loud and startling voice spoke before Yixel and Chrysalis could come within two or more feet towards the patch of light.

“Halt! Who goes there?” it said.

“Err, friends,” said Yixel in a confused and hesitant tone.

“Be on your way! This is MY territory!” the voice said.

“YOUR territory? What do you mean?” Asked Yixel, still confused.  


The patch of light dimmed, and another bug-like horse appeared. It was a lesser Changeling, who had also been stranded on the island and made shelter to inhabit. As the light dimmed, the lesser Changeling recognized our Draconequus character.  


“Wait a minute… It’s you! The Draconequus of creativity and humor!” The Changeling said.

“Thank Primus, it’s Tritan! I thought you had surely died!” Said Yixel.

“I thought YOU had surely died!” said Tritan in response.

“Wait. There’s another Changeling here? On this island?” asked Chrysalis.

“Yes. To be honest, I had completely neglected him,” Yixel replied.

“That’s all I’ve been good for in my life. Neglected by my friends and family,” Tritan said in a depressed tone.

“No, you’re not. I was asleep, quite possibly knocked out somehow. It was never my intension to neglect you,” Yixel said reassuringly.

“You mean it?” Tritan asked in a slightly happier tone.

“If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have said it,” Yixel said, maintaining his reassuring tone.

“Thank you, Yixel. That makes me feel so much better,” Tritan said, fully recovered from his depression. “And, what can I do for you, my Queen?” asked Tritan to Chrysalis.

“Well, for starters, do you have any food in storage?” asked Chrysalis.

“Enough to last ‘till we’re rescued,” Tritan replied.

“IF we get rescued. After all, the odds of the crew of a ship spotting us are the same as emerging from an asteroid field unscathed,” Yixel added.

“Don’t worry. I’ve made a big fire so we can signal the ship when it comes ‘round here,” Said Tritan.

“What ship?” Asked Yixel.

“The Nautiloid, of course,” Replied Tritan.

“No,” Said Yixel firmly. “No, the crew of the Nautiliod are untrustworthy and savage. They’ll do anything – and I mean ANYTHING – to get all the gold the can find. They take all they can and give nothing back,” Said Yixel, maintaining his firm tone.

“But they’re my kin, Yixel. And they’re our only hope of survival,” Replied Tritan.

“He has a point, Yixel,” Said Chrysalis.

“Alright. We’ll wait ‘till the Nautiloid comes ‘round. Then, we’ll set the fire and signal them,” Said Yixel in a disappointed tone.

“Don’t worry Yixel,” Said Tritan. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

“I hope so,” Thought Yixel to himself.

“So, can we come in?” Asked Chrysalis.

“Of course, you can! Come on, come in!” Said Tritan, walking merrily towards his shelter’s door. As he opened the door, Yixel and Chrysalis observed in astonishment at the inside of Tritan’s shelter. It had the appearance of a blacksmith’s workshop, with weapons and shields hanging on the walls.

“You made all these?” Asked Chrysalis in astonishment.

“Yes, my Queen. All by myself, I have. And look what good they all did me,” Tritan said, opening the doors of what appeared to be an indoor granary.

“My Goodness, you HAVE been productive,” Said Yixel in astonishment.

“Yes, sir. Yes, sir, I have,” Replied Tritan.

“I don’t suppose you wouldn’t mind if we take some food and bring it back to our shelter?” Asked Chrysalis.

“I think it’d be better if you stayed. There’s strange and terrifying creatures lurking about at night,” Tritan replied.

“Such as?” Asked Yixel in an interested tone.  


“I killed some of the alphas of these creatures. For some, there was more than one alpha, so they’ll probably remake their flocks, prides, what have you,” Replied Tritan.

“Well… We might as prepare our meals. Where’s your stove, Tritan?” asked Yixel.

“It’s just down this way. Follow me,” Replied Tritan. As Yixel, Chrysalis, and Tritan made their way to Tritan’s stove, they all suddenly heard a deafening roar of a ship. It was the Nautiloid, warning any and all inhabitants the crew were about to invade and plunder the island for gold and jewels.

“The Nautiloid!” Exclaimed Tritan in excitement.

“Oh boy, here we go.” Said Yixel with a disappointed tone.

“Come on Yixel. Don’t be so down in the dumps. After all, it is incoming, but it’s also homecoming!” Replied Tritan.

“Can we at least arm ourselves?” Asked Yixel.

“Fine, but be careful not to hurt them TOO badly. Like I said, they’re my kin,” Replied Tritan.

Yixel, Chrysalis, and Tritan armed themselves in case a skirmish broke out. As they approached the door, Yixel stood in worry and quivered in fear.

“Oh, come on, Yixel,” Said Chrysalis. “If you get hurt, just yell and I’ll come heal you.”  


“I’ll protect you, in that case,” Said Tritan.

“Okay. Ready, friends?” Asked Yixel to Chrysalis and Tritan.

“Yes,” Replied Chrysalis.

“As I’ll ever be, old friend,” Replied Tritan.

“Let’s do this,” Said Yixel as he opened the door. As it swung open, the three saw before them a large group of Changelings.

“Oh, uh… This isn’t what it looks like,” Said Yixel in a slight panic.

“Oh, yeah?” Asked one of the Changelings in a demanding tone.

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Yixel replied, still in a slight panic. “We were just going out to hunt animals and find fruit for our survival on this dreadful island.” Yixel said, rolling the “R” when he reached “Dreadful”. 

“Because it looks to me like you was gonna try to kill us with your fancy-shmancy weapons and shields and whatnot,” Said another Changeling.

“No, no, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Said Yixel with a nervous chuckle and his fear rising and panic becoming more and more noticeable.

“Alright, then,” Said the first Changeling. “We’ll take you to The Captain. He’s been wanting to see you three for a VERY long time.”

“Okay, but, what’s his name?” asked Chrysalis.

“Err… Well… He don’t really HAVE a name. Hence the title, ‘The Captain’,” Replied the Changeling.

“Oh. How very strange,” Chrysalis replied in a slightly confuse tone.

“Yeah. You get used to that sort of thing, though,” Said the Changeling. “Name’s Buzzwing, by the way,” He added.

“Hello, Buzzwing!” Yixel said in a chipper tone.

“Hi, how you doin’?” Said Buzzwing.

“Well, other than the fact that the three of us are all stranded here on this strange island, and the fact that the entire crew are all, as I said earlier, greedy, selfish, misguided fools,” Yixel said, starting to raise his voice, “And they take all they can and give none of it back,” He added, finally calming down, “My life’s been doing fine. How about yours?”

“Wow. That REALLY cut me deep there,” Buzzwing said in a hurt tone.

“Oh, it’s alright, Buzzwing,” Said the second Changeling.

“And who might you be?” Asked Chrysalis to the second Changeling.

“Flywing. Me name’s Flywing,” Responded Flywing. 

“Well, Flywing, I assume that you’re Buzzwing’s brother?” Asked Chrysalis. 

“Buzzwing ‘ere is the eldest, and the ol’ Nautiloid’s first mate,” Flywing replied.

“Well, you too certainly do share similarities.” Said Chrysalis.

“What do mean? We look nothing like each other,” Said Buzzwing.

“She meant you share similarities in your personality,” Said Tritan.

“Oh. Well, that makes more sense,” Said Buzzwing.

“Enough of this, let’s get them and us back to The Nautiloid,” Said Flywing.

“Let’s shall,” Said Buzzwing in a menacing tone. Yixel gulped in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

As The Nautiloid’s crew proceeded with Yixel, Chrysalis, and Tritan, Yixel’s fear rose to an immeasurable state.

“Oh, I don’t know about this! Collect, collect, collect!” He said frightfully.

“Oh, don’t be afraid,” Said Buzzwing menacingly.

“Yeah, The Captain’s actually really nice,” Added Flywing.

“How nice?” Asked Yixel, still quivering in fright.

“Nice enough that he don’t send you to the abyss of the sea!” Buzzwing replied, maintaining his menacing tone.

“Well, in that case, I’ll be the judge of that,” Said Tritan.

The party finally made their way to the ghastly ship, The Nautiloid. As they proceeded up the plank, Chrysalis observed at the sticky, gooey mess that is The Nautiloid.

“When was the last time you cleaned this ship?” Asked Chrysalis.

“Are you complaining about The Nautiloid?” Buzzwing asked in a rather angry tone.

“No, no, she wasn’t!” Yixel said nervously. “She was just… saying that the ship was a little… sticky and gooey. No complaints here! You’ve got that all wrong!” He added, losing the battle with his nervousness and fright.

“Alright then,” Replied Buzzwing. The Nautiloid, as I said, is a ghastly ship that’s ghostly grey and grand, with insect-like antennae sticking out from some areas. The mast, for instance. Then, The Nautiloid’s sails dropped down and caught the blowing wind, sailing off away from the shore of the island.

“Well, at least we’re off the island now,” Said Tritan to Yixel and Chrysalis.

“Yeah, I guess that’s worth celebrating for,” Said Yixel, slightly calm.

“I must admit, I frankly would’ve liked to stay. It looked amazing,” Said Chrysalis with a tone of reminiscence. 

The ship sped on towards the ocean. Suddenly, the sound of hooves clopping on the wooden floor of the ship was heard in the distance. It drew closer and closer with each step. Finally, The Captain was in full range of sight. He had the appearance of a Changeling, but with undead detailing. As he approached, he spoke.

“Greetings, former inhabitants of the island. I am the Captain. Make yourselves at home,” He said.  


“How do you not recognize us? How do you not recognize ME?” Asked Tritan.

“I remember you well enough, little brother. The Queen as well. But, the Draconequus, though…” Said the Captain, “I don’t recognize.”

“I’m Yixel, Draconequus of Creativity and Humor,” Responded Yixel nervously.

“Ah, yes! I remember you now!” The Captain recalled. “You came a very long way in your comedy career, didn’t you? But then, it all just… stopped.”

“Well, I WAS stranded on that island you just rescued us from,” Replied Yixel.

“Who said anything of a rescue?” Asked the Captain menacingly.

“Err, Captain,” Asked Flywing, “What’s that green light?” As the Captain turned to where Flywing was pointing, he noticed that there was, indeed, a green light. 

“It can’t be.” The Captain said. “That shouldn’t even be possible.”

“What is it?” Asked Buzzwing.

“They’re catching up with us,” Said the Captain.

“How?” Asked Flywing in fright.

“I don’t know, but they’re doing it somehow,” Replied the Captain.

“What, exactly, are we worried about?” Asked Yixel.

“The Martians,” Replied the Captain. 

“Martians?” Asked Chrysalis.

“Aye, Martians,” Replied the Captain, with a frightened look in his eyes. “Load the cannons and prepare for battle!”

“This isn’t good,” Said Yixel.

“Why not?” Asked Chrysalis.

“I’ve heard stories,” Replied Yixel. “Stories that tell of the death and destruction they have caused, leaving no trace of survivors.”

“No survivors?” Asked Buzzwing.

“Then, where do the stories come from, I wonder?” added Flywing, leaving Yixel sitting in confusion. The green light drew closer.  


As Yixel, Chrysalis and Tritan observed, they saw that the green light was not just a green light; it was a tripod, with the appearance of a hunched over human wearing a cloak. It had three skeleton-like legs and two devices attached to snake-like tentacles on the head’s sides.  


These devices were the terrible, unearthly Heat-Rays. Under its head were even more snake-like tentacle for grasping lifeforms and placing them into a great, metal basket on its back. Another tripod appeared on the Nautiloid’s left and two more appeared on the right, with the fifth appearing on the front and firing its two Heat-Rays. As they struck, all five tripods exulted, emitting deafening howls which roared like thunder. 

“ULLA! ULLA!” 

“What a strange sound!” Exclaimed Chrysalis.

“Yes, but it gets worse form here on in!” replied the Captain, who ran towards a defense cannon. With three blasts, he destroyed one of the tripods. The creature inside was slain and fell into the abyss of the sea, and the body, nothing more tan a large scrap pile went falling to with the Martian, but the other tripods advanced and their Heat-Rays struck The Nautiloid. 

“Yixel,” Said the Captain, exiting his defense cannon, “You must save us all!”

“But… How?” Yixel asked.

“I’ve taken the liberty of putting the DARTIS in storage. Go, NOW!” Exclaimed the Captain.

“Okay,” Replied Yixel.

“What’s the DARTIS?” Asked Tritan.

“It’s my spaceship. The name is a clever acronym for Dimensions and Related Timezones in Space!” Replied Yixel.

“You had a ship this entire time?” Asked Chrysalis with an angry tone in her voice.  


“Well, if there’s no one piloting her, she can’t go anywhere. But that does not matter now; We must run! Quick, follow me!” Yixel replied. As Yixel, Chrysalis, and Tritan ran towards the DARTIS’s hiding spot, Buzzwing and Flywing joined them immediately. 

“We’re coming, too!” Said Buzzwing.

“We don’t want to get caught in all the death and destruction!” Added Flywing.

“We don’t have a choice. We’ll have to take them with us, Yixel,” Said Chrysalis.

“We never really HAD a choice when the Martians arrived in the first place,” Responded Yixel. At last, the Draconequus and his companions reached the DARTIS. As they entered, Chrysalis saw a huge room with a strange device before her. “It’s bigger on the inside.” she said.

“Oh, I love when they say that. Now, what I think we should do is go straight to Mars and convince the Martian Council to develop and create a different type of technology,” Yixel said.

“Like what?” asked Tritan.

“Like THIS,” replied Yixel.  


He showed his companions a drawing of a robot that had a plunger-like arm on one side and a strange device on the other. On the top were bulbs that would flash when the robot spoke. He turned to the second page and, to his companion’s amazement, the robot wasn’t a robot at all; it was a Martian, with its snake-like tentacles writhing around. On its head was a strange device. 

“It’s so that it can communicate with non-telepathic creatures.” Yixel said.

“Well, that’s actually pretty useful. So that means that the Martians developed telepathic speech?” said Tritan.

“Yes,” responded Yixel.

“But how can we convince the Council to make that exact technology when we’re non-telepathic creatures?” asked Chrysalis.

“Ask politely,” replied Yixel in a chipper tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

“Ask politely?” asked Buzzwing.  


“Yes, ask politely,” responded Yixel.  


“How’ll that work?” asked Flywing.  


“We must gain access to the Martian Council. Like I said, the Martians developed telepathic speech,” Replied Yixel.  


“And how do we do that?” asked Tritan.  


“Just wait and see,” replied Yixel.  


“And how will we get to Mars?” asked Chrysalis.  


“First, we lock the doors,” Yixel replied, pulling a lever.  


“Next, we power up the Atom Accelerator,” he added, twisting a spherical device.  


“Then, we pull the Dematerialize lever,” he continued, pulling another lever.  


“Nearly done! Engage the Inertial Dampers,” he continued, pulling a third lever that was identical in appearance to the Dematerialize lever.  


“And we’re off at last! Pull the Space/Time Throttle to adjust the speed,” he finished, pulling a forth lever. The DARTIS whooshed and wheezed as the engines started.  


“Right, time to go to Mars!” Yixel said. Suddenly, a bell sounded. As it sounded, Yixel grew worried. 

“No, no, no, no. What is it this time, old girl?” Yixel asked worryingly.  


“Something wrong, sir?” asked Flywing.  


“Yes, it’s the DARTIS Cloister Bell, and it means something has gone very, very wrong, but we don’t know what it is yet,” replied Yixel.  


“Whatever it is, fix it and get us to Mars,” said Buzzwing in an annoyed tone.  


“I can’t fix it if I don’t know what it is, Buzzwing,” replied Yixel in a slightly more annoyed tone. The DARTIS Cloister Bell very rarely sounded, bur when it did, it was an emergency, which is why Yixel was more annoyed than Buzzwing was. Flywing, on the other hand, was a little intimidated by the sound.  


“Hopefully, nothing’s gone TOO wrong,” he said.  


“We don’t know yet, Flywing,” replied Yixel, finally calming down. “Whatever’s wrong, we’ll have to find out what it is, and fix it quick. Lives are at stake, after all. And don’t worry, we’ve landed,” he added. Afterwards, he pulled the lever that locks the doors of the DARTIS and unlocked the doors.  


“Now let’s see where we’ve landed, shall we?” he asked to his friends and stepped out the doorway. In an instant, he fell.  


“Where did he go!?” said Flywing. In another instant, Yixel reappeared.  


“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Yixel responded. “There’s a hole here, but it isn’t too deep. Just remember to watch your step.” he added.  


As the Changelings stepped outside the DARTIS, they saw before them a fiery-red sky with blood-red sand (and, of course, the hole Yixel fell in).  


“Is this Mars?” asked Flywing.  


“Yes, and the Cloister Bell sounded when we arrived. I wonder what’s gone wrong.” Yixel replied. He looked around and saw no danger anywhere.  


“Oh, I’ve just remembered something.” he said to the Changelings.  


“What? What did you remember?” asked Buzzwing.  


“I’ve a bit of a… history with the inhabitants of this particular planet, so THAT might be what caused the Bell to go off.” responded Yixel.  


“And, fun fact, the sand you’re standing on isn’t sand at all.” he continued. “It’s actually a world-spread plant. It doesn’t have a typical name, so it’s just called, ‘The Red Weed’.” Yixel was correct. The Red Weed had spread across Mars.

I think I’ll stay here and watch the DARTIS.” Said Flywing fearfully.

“No, you don’t, Flywing. You’re coming with us so the Council will remember each of our names.” said Yixel. He looked and saw the Council building.

“Ah, there you are. Come along, friends.” he said. Instantly, they all heard a strange sound in the distance.

“Ulla!” it said. It was one of the tripods.

LOOK OUT!” exclaimed Yixel. A foot of the tripod came down close to their heads leaving poor Flywing expecting nothing but death. Instantly, the foot raised and Flywing realized in relief, that he had survived.

“Quick, follow that tripod!” said Yixel.

The tripod didn’t look like how it looked in the last chapter. It looked like a Xenomorph’s head on three legs; one on the front and two on the back.

As the tripod advanced, Yixel and the Changelings followed closely behind it. The Council building gate begun to close behind the tripod as it advanced into the building, and Yixel and the Changelings had entered seconds before the gate fully closed.

“Oh, that was close.” said Yixel to the Changelings.

“Yes, very.” agreed Buzzwing.

They advanced toward the Council chamber and saw a Martian slithering towards what looked like a door. Yixel and the Changelings followed closely, yet very quietly behind it. As they advanced, the door closed behind them and they saw before them the Martian Council. A light shone over one of them.  


“The age of disillusionment and decay is over,” it said. “I have never witnessed a mass telepathic execution, but today, the remains of our society have shown their disheartenment and desperation. They have judged the senior elder to be ineffectual and have terminated his appointment in the harshest manner the gravity of our situation is extreme.” The light shone on another Martian.

“Mars is incapable of sustaining life,” it said. “Our efforts to maintain the bi-sphere are exhausted. The water tables and temperatures decrease annually, as does our population.” The light shone over a third Martian.

“The only consequential course of action is the conquest and occupation of Earth, our young sunward neighbor,” it said.

“Oh, hold on now, wait a minute!” Yixel interrupted the discussion, and the light shone over a forth Martian.

“Who are you?” it asked.  


“I’m Yixel, and Yixel means me,” responded Yixel in a grand tone, with the light shining over a fifth Martian.

“Yixel? Not Yixel, Draconequus of Creativity and Humor?” it asked.

“The same.” responded Yixel. The light shone over the second Martian.

“And who are your companions?” it asked.

“Buzzwing and Flywing of The Nautiloid, Tritan the lesser Changeling and Chrysalis the Changeling Queen.” he responded. The light shone on the first Martian.

“We never thought that you would meet Chrysalis, Draconequus.” it said.

“Yeah, you kept doubting me,” Yixel started, “But I, on the other hand, kept on keeping on.” The light shone over the third Martian.

“We have had our doubts, yes,” it started, “But in our hearts, we always knew you would cross paths with her one day.” The light shone over a sixth Martian.

“The Council recognizes Yixel and Company.” it said.

“Thank you.” Buzzwing and Flywing said together. The light shone over a seventh Martian.

“What is your purpose here, Draconequus?” it asked.

“I’ve come to share with you the secret to victory. Look at this,” Yixel responded, and pulled out his sketchpad. “Picture, if you will,” he started,” A machine that, to the inferior human brain, has the appearance of a robot.” The light shone over an eighth Martian.

“What exactly will this machine do?” it asked.

“Well, see, that’s the thing.” Yixel started. “It’s actually a casing for a Martian to sit in.” he added as he turned the page.

“As you can see for yourselves, the Martian has enough space to be put into. And, of course,” he said as he turned the page again, “There’s a power generator. That’s important, don’t forget that. It also works as a power stabilizer, with a shield to protect the casing itself from gunfire and cannon fire. With this, the Martians will lay waste to entire towns and cities alike.  


“All you must do is shout ‘ELIMINATE!’ and the eliminator arm on the left will fire the Heat-ray.”

The light shone over a ninth Martian.

“Does this casing have flight capabilities?” it asked. “Yes. All you must do is say, ‘Elevate!’ and you’ll begin flying high through the air!” Yixel responded. The light shone over the first Martian.

“We shall start mass producing this very technology for all Martians to use.” it said.

“Good. We’ll be on our way then. Good day to you, Council.” said Yixel. Multiple lights shone all the Martiins.

“Good day.” they all said at once.

As Yixel and the Changelings proceeded out the door, a single light shone over the first Martian.

“We shall use the current technologies as a last resort in case the casing project fails.” It said, with multiple lights shining over the rest of the Council.

“Agreed.” They all said at once.  


“I thought you said that you have a history with the Martians,” said Chrysalis to Yixel.  


“I did, and we go way back. They always have to claim the glory,” Yixel said, annoyed. “Now, back to the DARTIS.” He added, losing the annoyed tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Yixel and the Changelings made their way to the DARTIS. As they entered, an ill feeling fell before Yixel, but he shook it off.  
“Now, where were we?” he asked to the Changelings as he walked towards the DARTIS console.  
“Ah, yes, sightseeing, somewhere nice.” he added.  
“Where to, Captain?” asked Flywing.  
“Well, let me think…” he started. “Oh, I know, I know! How about that island again, hmm?”  
“That’s okay with me.” responded Buzzwing.  
“I guess we could go back there.” replied Flywing  
“We’re with you all the way, Yixel. Let’s go!” responded Tritan.  
“I’d like that.” replied Chrysalis with a smile.  
“Right, off to the island we go!” said Yixel.  
He carried out his continued procedure on the console. As the engine whooshed and wheezed, suddenly, Yixel and the Changelings felt the DARTIS thrown around and the console panels flashed as though they were malfunctioning.  
“Uh-oh, I must have pulled the Space/Time Throttle before powering up the Atom Accelerator!” he said, realizing his mistake.  
“Oh, no wonder the take-off is all wobbly!” exclaimed Buzzwing in an annoyed tone. Yixel looked at a computer screen above the console.  
“We’ve been thrown into the wrong time vortex! Hold on to something, the landing’s gonna be bumpy!” he exclaimed to the Changelings. As he said, the DARTIS made a hard landing.  
“Is everyone okay?” Asked Yixel to his Changeling companions.  
“I’m doing fine.” replied Flywing.  
“I’ve been in worse.” replied Buzzwing.  
“As have I.” replied Tritan to Buzzwing.  
“What about Chrysalis? IS she okay?” Asked Yixel in a very worried tone. Chrysalis appeared behind Yixel and said, “I’m fine, Yixel. I’m fine,” In a reassuring tone.  
“Oh, that’s a relief. I’m glad that you’re okay,” Said Yixel in a relieved tone.  
“Thank you for your concern,” She replied.  
“Well, let’s take a look-see, shall we?” He asked as he opened the doors. As him and the Changelings exited the DARTIS, they observed the result of mass destruction.  
“It can’t be. This shouldn’t even be possible.” Said Yixel, looking at the destruction that lay upon the island.  
“What happened?” Asked Flywing.  
“We didn’t convince the Martian Council on that whole casing idea, did we?” asked Buzzwing.  
“I don’t know.” said Yixel. “Maybe we did and maybe we didn’t.” Yixel and the Changelings suddenly heard a loud and startling voice coming from the right.  
“NON-MARTIAN LIFEFORMS DETECTED! ELIMINATE!” It said.  
“Look at that! We did convince the Council after all!” exclaimed Yixel with a panicked and excited tone. The voice came from a Martian, like the one from Yixel’s drawing.  
“YOU ARE YIXEL, DRACONEQUUS OF CREATIVITY AND HUMOR!” the Martian said. “YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE MARTIANS!”  
“Well, I guess that’s what Yixel meant when he said he had a history with the Martians!” said Flywing.  
“Quick, back into the DARTIS!” Yixel exclaimed.  
He and the Changelings ran towards the DARTIS, but the Martian followed closely behind and a short beam of light was blasted from its Eliminator arm, and hit Tritan, who screamed aloud in agony.  
“Tritan, no!” exclaimed Yixel. Tritan fell in agony upon the island sand. Quickly, Yixel ran back towards Tritan, picked him up and carried him to the DARTIS.  
“Tritan, are you okay?” Yixel asked.  
“Hey, like I said earlier, I’ve been in worse.” replied Tritan.  
“Get him to the Medbay.” said Yixel to Buzzwing and Flywing.  
“And where is the Medbay?” asked Flywing.  
“We’ve never been there before!” added Buzzwing.  
“Right. It’s very simple. Go down the stairs behind you until you see an elevator, go in the elevator and press the red button. When it stops and the doors open, exit the elevator and go straight, make a left, turn right, right again and then it’s your third next right. Follow the wall ‘till it gets green and slimy, turn left, left again and then turn to your other left. When you do, you’ll see a door with a big M on it. Don’t go in there. Then, you go up some more stairs, and BAM, the Medbay is straight ahead. Easy-Peasy,” replied Yixel, leaving Buzzwing and Flywing in confusion.  
“Well, don’t just stand there! Get to the Medbay and heal Tritan’s wounds!” Yixel exclaimed to the two Changelings.  
“We’re Changelings, not forklifts!” Said Buzzwing.  
“I don’t care! Just help him!” Replied Yixel. The two Changelings advanced to the Medbay. After a while, the reappeared on a different side if the DARTIS.  
“How are we back here?” Asked Flywing.  
“That’ll be the residual riptide energy. Its messing around with the internal structure. Hold on, let me try something,” replied Yixel, and he made his way to a panel of the console and made both the cranks on the front point upwards.  
“There, you should get to the Medbay now.” Said Yixel. The Changelings proceeded to the Medbay with their fallen comrade.  
“Will he be alright?” asked Chrysalis.  
“If they find my Sonic Screwdriver, yes.” replied Yixel.  
Flywing and Buzzwing finally arrived at the Medbay. Buzzwing noticed a bed for Tritan to lay on while his comrades healed him. “Set him down here. Be gentle!” Said Buzzwing to Flywing. “Right. I’ll look for some healing tools and you stay here and tell me if his condition gets worse.” Said Flywing to Buzzwing.  
“Good idea, brother.” Replied Buzzwing to Flywing. He turned his head to Tritan and asked if he was alright.  
“I’ll be fine, Buzzwing.” responded Tritan. After a while, Buzzwing said to Flywing, “Scalpel!” “There aren’t any scalpels, brother!” Flywing replied.  
“Bone saw, then!” said Buzzwing.  
“None of those either!” Flywing replied.  
“Then, what is there?” asked Buzzwing.  
“Just this, brother.” replied Flywing.  
In his hand was a strange device that had the appearance of a wand, but it was clean, sleek and shiny and it had a button on it. Flywing gave the device to Buzzwing, who immediately noticed the button and pressed it. When he pressed it, a small light on the device lit up and the device made a buzzing sound.  
“So, that what that does.” He said to himself. He then put the light of the device on Tritan’s wound, and it was instantly healed.  
“Thanks, Buzzwing.” he said.  
“I’m always there for my kin.” replied Buzzwing.  
The three Changelings proceeded out of the Medbay and made their way back towards the console where Yixel and Chrysalis waited for their return. When the three Changelings proceeded up the stairs from when they started towards the Medbay, Yixel saw in astonishment that Tritan was fully healed.  
“You found my Screwdriver, I presume?” Yixel said to the three Changelings.  
“So that’s what that thing is called.” said Flywing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

Now relieved at the sight of his Changeling friend healed, Yixel thought that he and his friends should stop this extraterrestrial menace. He went through the procedure (he powered up the Atom Accelerator before he pulled the Space/Time Throttle this time) and set the destination for Mars and the engines whooshed and wheezed.  
“I love that sound,” he said. “I forgot to disable the handbrake so, the first time I heard that sound, I thought something was wrong. Apparently not.”  
The DARTIS finally landed. Yixel looked at the computer screen above the console and saw a new building that was different from the Council building.  
“Well, let’s go and take look at what that is, shall we?” He said to the four Changelings and opened the doors. As he walked, he fell into the same hole.  
“That’s still there,” He began, “So that means that nothing much has changed.”  
The five travelers entered the strange, new building. Suddenly they heard the voice of a Martian singing.  
“We work from nine to five!” It began.  
“What a wonderful way to—gleah, bleh, bluh, bleh, blah, bleh, bluh—Oh,” The Martian finally noticed the five traveling heroes and said, “Welcome to the Martian Diner!” Then, three more Martians appears and greeted then as well, but one had asked, “Do you like steak?”  
“What kind of scheme have you planned this time?” Asked Yixel.  
“I do not understand,” Said the first Martian.  
“You know who I am,” Yixel began. “You know who we all are.”  
“Your identities are unknown,” said a second Martian.  
“You are new customers. May I take your order?” said a third.  
“How do you like your steak?” asked the forth.  
“They have not ordered the steak, Jeffery!” said the first Martian to the forth.  
“I am only offering, Joe. It is what good waiters do!” said the forth to the first.  
“Enough arguing! We must seat our new customers!” said the second to the rest.  
“Correct, Willy!” said the first Martian to the second.  
“My name is Thomas. I will seat you immediately,” said the third Martian to our traveling heroes.  
“Thank you very much, Mr. Thomas,” said Flywing.  
“You are welcome. Follow me,” replied Thomas. The first and forth Martians drifted into the kitchen, located in the back of the Diner.  
“You know, Jeffery,” the first began, “Sometimes I think this whole Diner thing will really pay off.”  
“Agreed,” the forth began, “And when we receive enough income, we can all retire to the city of Naboo, where the girls are so very fond of… metal!”  
“We did it, Jeffery. We achieved Dad’s death wish,” the first said, with a tearful tone in its voice rising. “Do you think he would be proud?”  
“Affirmative,” said the forth to the first.  
At last, our heroes were seated.  
“This place is pretty nice,” said Buzzwing.  
“Don’t say that!” exclaimed Yixel. “The Martians are unsympathetic. This is all a trick. Maybe a perception trick. The point is, they’re toying with us.”  
“Will you calm down, Yixel? These Martians are nothing like those Martians. They just want to make ends meet. You can trust them,” said Chrysalis.  
“Fine, I’ll do it. But I won’t enjoy it,” replied Yixel.  
“Sourpuss!” said Flywing to Yixel.  
“Would you care for some tea?” said Thomas.  
“Oh, yes, thank you,” said Yixel to the Martian.  
“See? It’s that easy,” said Chrysalis.  
“Yeah, I guess these guys are of the hook,” said Yixel. After a few seconds, the Martian came back with the tea and menus. 

“May I take your order?” it asked.  
“Yes, but first, you don’t use tripods anymore, do you?” said Yixel.  
“No. The Martians have developed a different technology to please all other Martians. No more heights. No more low speed. No more ULLA! Sorry,” the Martian responded.  
“Well, then, in that case,” began Yixel, “Do you have any pasta here?”  
“Yes. We have a very wide range of pasta.” Replied the Martian.  
“In that case, I’ll have spaghetti with parmesan cheese sprinkled on top.” said Yixel.  
“And for the rest of you?” the Martian asked.  
“I’ll just have a nice, little salad, please.” said Chrysalis.  
“We’ll have the steak.” said Buzzwing and Flywing together.  
“Steak is my specialty!” said the Martian excitedly. “Your order will be here shortly.” The Martian drifted towards the kitchen and said to the others, “Brothers, two of our customers have ordered the steak!”  
“Scan their minds to determine how the want their steak cooked!” said the first.  
“Scanning. Data confirmed!” said the second.  
“I will cook the steak!” said the third.  
“Well, I guess these Martians are just trying to be polite,” said Yixel in admittance.  
“Exactly. They just to make space travelers happy and satisfied,” said Chrysalis.  
“I’m just waiting on the steak,” said Buzzwing.  
“As am I,” said Flywing.  
“Tritan, you’re the only one who hasn’t ordered anything,” said Yixel.  
“I’m not that hungry right now. Besides, a true Changeling feasts off love, meaning that I’m a true Changeling,” replied Tritan.  
“Oh, yes, that’s right,” Said Yixel.  
At last, the food came and Yixel and four of the Changelings ate. In the end, they were all pleased by their unexpected visit and returned to the DARTIS. Back at the Diner, the Martians cleaned and talked.  
“Were the customers satisfied?” Joe asked.  
“Very satisfied, Joe,” said Thomas.  
“We must spread the word of our new Diner. We did not get our new four stars for nothing,” said Willy.  
“We can do this, brothers. High fives all around!” said Jeffery. All four Martians drew close together and used their manipulator arms for high fives.  
“We—we need to work on this,” said Joe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
After thinking about the strange existence of the Martian Diner and its employees, Yixel decided that him and his Changeling companions would investigate the whereabouts of the rest of the Martians and their original machinery.  
“Friends,” he began, “It’s time to find out why the Martians continue to use the technology like the one from my drawing.”  
“You convinced them, remember?” asked Chrysalis, helping the Draconequus remember that event.  
“Oh.” replied Yixel in remembrance. “Yes, now I remember.”

“So, shouldn’t we go back in time and prevent yourself from convincing them to make that other kind of technology?” asked Tritan.  
“No, no. That would cause an anomaly.” replied Yixel.  
“What’s an anomaly?” asked Flywing, having never heard of the concept of anomalies.  
“An anomaly can be caused in many ways. One of these ways,” Yixel started, “Is if you encounter your past self unintentionally. Another is if you encounter the timeline where your species never existed, if that entire species were all wiped out, made extinct by a different species like, say for instance, the Martians.” he continued, trailing off in thought. “And, yet, why didn’t they? Why didn’t they wipe out the Changelings and/or the Draconequui?” he asked.  
“They wouldn’t have wiped out the Draconequui because you convinced them to make that other machinery.” replied Buzzwing.  
“Hmm. That may be true. But you’re all Changelings.” Yixel began. “Four Changelings were there with a Draconequus the day that he convinced the Martians to alter their machinery, so they wouldn’t have tried or even thought about destroying either of the two species.”  
“That’s actually pretty smart thinking there.” responded Flywing.  
“Thank you, Flywing. A thinker is always pleased to hear his thoughts are appreciated.”

“Where have I heard that before?” asked Chrysalis, remembering the island where she and Yixel had met. Yixel smiled and said, “Well, let’s get to investigating, shall we?”  
Immediately afterwards, he locked the DARTIS doors, powered up the Atom Accelerator, engaged the Inertial Dampers, pulled the Dematerialize Lever and pulled the Space/Time throttle, causing the DARTIS itself to whoosh and wheeze as an object centered in a small, cylindric, glass chamber went up and down.  
Abruptly, the whooshing and wheezing ceased. The DARTIS had landed. Yixel looked at the computer screen above the console and saw blood red asteroids and meteors. These objects were all that was left of Mars.  
“It can’t be. This shouldn’t even be possible.” he said, concerned.  
“What? What’s happened?” asked Flywing.  
“Mars is… Gone.” Yixel replied.  
“How can an easily noticeable planet be gone?” asked Tritan.  
“I don’t know.” replied Yixel, his concern rising. “It must’ve been… No, it couldn’t have been them.”  
“Couldn’t have been who?” asked Chrysalis.  
“The Silence.” Yixel responded.  
“The Silence? What’s that?” asked Buzzwing, having never heard of The Silence.  
“The Silence are genetically modified priests belong to the church of the Papal Mainframe; penitents would confess their sins and forget their confessions immediately after giving them. They are represented by humanoids with alien-like characteristics.” Yixel began. “They’re much more frightening than any other creatures (except the Weeping Angels, of course), and they have the look-alike appearance of Edvard Munch’s 1893 expressionist painting, ‘The Scream’.

“They look humanoid, but have bulbous heads with bony, mouthless faces, much like, ‘The Scream’. Their eyes are sunken in their sockets and the skin of their cheeks stretch down to the point if their narrow chins. Their large, shriveled hands resemble human hands, although, where the ring and middle fingers would be is actually a large flipper-like finger.  
“They speak in low, guttural voices, though they have no apparent mouths. Aliens affiliated with The Silence are dressed in black business suits with an unusual texture. Though their appearance, compared to, ‘The Scream’, is not coincidental; although humans are not aware of their existence, a ‘sub-conscious’ awareness of The Silence manifests in such works.  
“Those that encounter The Silence, such as me, note that they have a psychological gimmick; they are perceived only while being viewed; they are instantly forgotten when the viewer looks away. The viewers can prevent this by marking tallies on themselves or by using an audio-recorder embedded in their hands to let them know if they’ve seen The Silence, which, I must say, is very clever, indeed. The Silence also have electro kinetic abilities, allowing them to gather electrical energy and shoot it from their hands.  
“They use the energy discharge from their hand to displace someone, leaving behind only debris in the form of ash like flakes. While absorbing and discharging this electrical energy, a small, yet perfectly circular hole appears where one would expect a mouth to be. This power is enhanced and becomes more destructive if a group of Silences uses it all at once.”  
“Sounds scary, if you ask me.” said Flywing.  
“It is.” Yixel replied.  
“Is there something we can do to stop The Silence from destroying Mars?” asked Tritan.  
“Well, yes. It’s very simple.” began Yixel. “We either go back in time and prevent them from making plans to destroy Mars, or, we get footage of a wounded Silent saying, ‘We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here.’ and splice it with the Apollo 11 Moon landing, after ensuring all of humanity that is, indeed, what they saw.”  
Afterwards, he went through with the DARTIS procedure, followed by the whooshing and wheezing. Again, the sounds stopped when the DARTIS had landed. Yixel and the Changelings stepped out, and saw before them, the church of the Papal Mainframe.  
“There’s one thing I don’t understand.” said Flywing.  
“What might that be?” asked Yixel.

“What’s stopping us from dying?” asked Flywing.

“That would be the DARTIS’s air shell. It keeps anyone or anything from dying from the harsh effects of the icy, blackness of space!” Yixel replied, followed by an interested grunt from Flywing.  
“Fancy that.” he said afterwards.  
They advanced towards the church when, suddenly, they encountered one of the dreaded Silence.

“Who are you and what is your purpose here?” it asked. Like Yixel had said in his description of The Silence to Buzzwing, it had a low, guttural voice.

“I am Yixel, Draconequus of Creativity and Humor.” Yixel began his answer. “These are my friends, Buzzwing and Flywing of The Nautiloid, Tritan of the unnamed island, and last, but certainly not least, Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings.”

“How… is that possible?” the Silent asked.  
“Whatever do you mean?” Yixel asked in response, in a tone that sounded like an, ‘I told you so’ tone.  
“You… have befriended the Changeling Queen. How? It cannot be possible.” the Silent replied.  
“In many cases, there is good in even the darkest of hearts.” Yixel replied.  
“Impossible. There cannot be good in the Changeling Queen’s heart.” the Silent said in denial.

“I assure you, my dear Silent, yes, there was.” responded Yixel. “I just gave it a little nudge out the door. As for our purpose, I assume that you have made plans to destroy Mars?”  
“How do you know of this?” The Silent asked.  
“You know the old saying, ‘News travels fast.’? Well, that’s basically all you need to know.” replied Yixel.  
Immediately afterwards, he drew out a very extraterrestrial-like gun and videophone, shouted, “Exterminate!”, pulled the trigger of the strange gun and, with a blue light striking the Silent, it fell to its knees, with Yixel pressing the record button of the videophone just as it fell.

“Say it! Say it!” exclaimed Yixel.  
“We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here.” the Silent said before dropping face-down and motionless on the ground.  
“There. Now, we prevent the plans for the destruction of Mars to be made and splice this footage with the Apollo 11 Moon landing.” said Yixel with his Changeling friends staring in amazement. “Well, come on, let’s go.” he added.  
“What was that?” asked Flywing.  
“It’s a Dalek Exterminator Arm. That reminds me, we should probably go check in on those old Daleks on Skaro.” Yixel replied.  
As him and the Changelings made their way back towards the DARTIS, Yixel shuddered in concern.  
“What’s wrong?” Chrysalis asked, hoping to relieve the Draconequus of his concern.  
“Nothing. Just some solar wind.” Yixel replied. But he knew as well as I do that solar wind does not blow in the many areas, and he and his friends were in one of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The DARTIS whooshed and wheezed, with the sound stopping as soon as it landed on Skaro. Yixel and the Changelings stepped out of the DARTIS.  
“We have to stay close together.” Yixel said. “I’ve got a score or two to settle here, and obviously, this is the planet of the Daleks, so keep your eyes open and ears steady.” 

Yixel and the Changelings proceeded forward until they came to a strangely colored pool.  
“Watch your step.” Yixel said in warning. “I’m sure none of us want to take a dip in a pool of toxic Dalek waste.” 

They went past the toxic pool, and saw a giant Dalek in the distance. 

“A patrolling Dalek! Stay out of sight! We still have a long way to go.” Yixel said. 

The Daleks have a casing like Yixel’s drawing from earlier, with a few differences; most Daleks come in bronze with gold details, including their sensor globes. The other kind of Dalek, the Paradigm, come an assortment of colors with black details, the Supreme is white, the Strategist is blue, the Scientist is orange, the Drone is red and the mysterious Eternal is yellow. The patrolling Dalek, in this case, was bronze and gold.  
“Daleks are the master race!” the Dalek said.  
Yixel and the Changelings passed the patrolling Dalek without it noticing them, but Flywing clumsily knocked some small rocks off the ground from his step. The Dalek turned its dome towards the sound and saw Flywing’s foot sticking out.  
“Identify yourself!” the Dalek shouted.  
“Remember, stay out of sight.” Yixel whispered to the Changelings. He appeared in full sight of the Dalek and responded, “I am Yixel, Draconequus of Creativity and Humor.”  
“What species are you affiliated with?” the Dalek asked.  
“Now or in the future? Because, now, I’m affiliated with Changelings. In the future, though, I can’t say for certain. I might be affiliated with the Cybermen. Or the Silurians. Or the Atraxi. Or the Ice Warriors. Or the Sontarans. Or the Rutans. Or the Daleks. Or, even worse, the Time Lords.” Yixel responded, causing the Dalek to shout, “Impossible!”

“Anything’s possible in the future, even a Draconequus/Dalek alliance.” Yixel said in response. Immediately afterwards, three Drone Daleks came out from a building, with one asking, “How do you know of the Time Lords?”

“I’m friends with one.” Yixel said. “You might know him as… the Doctor. Come along, now, Changelings. There’s no point in hiding; we’ve been found out.”  
The Changelings came out of their hiding spot and the Dalek said, “You will come with us!” The Draconequus and his Changeling friends proceeded with the three Drones. Soon, they came to a large group of buildings.

“Behold, Kalaan, city of the Daleks!” one of the Drones said.  
“Well, we’d love to stay for the sights, but, you know how it is; things to do, planets to save.” Yixel replied.  
“Yeah, and Mars needs saving from the Silence and all.” Flywing said.  
“Just let us be on our way, and you won’t have to deal with us.” Buzzwing added.  
“The Emperor demands that you are to be brought to him!” a second Drone said.  
“Well, I have some things to say to him. Lead the way.” Yixel said.  
Him, his Changeling friends and their temporary Dalek masters advanced towards the building in which they would meet the Emperor. At last, they arrived, and the Emperor of the Daleks looked as malevolent as ever.  
“Behold, the Emperor of the Daleks! All hail the Emperor!” Daleks shouted.

“Silence.” The Emperor said.  
His casing was like the Strategist’s; it was blue with black detailing, but it had its differences; it had two panels facing diagonally from each other and a third was on the back. All three panels had two rows of four sensor globes. 

“That’s the Emperor?” asked Chrysalis.  
“Sit inside a throne that stays in the same place for a countless number of years, you’re bound to pack on a few pounds.” Yixel replied jokingly.  
“You will tell us everything you know about the Doctor’s plans.” The Emperor said.  
“No! Get outta here with your brethren! Lay off the universe, will ya?! Sheesh! You’re a creep! Go away! We were having a good time until you showed up, Jeepers! OOH! Go have some rice pudding without a limit, or something, because I’ll tell YOU something; this is a happy place!” Yixel shouted, imitating Freakazoid, drawing closer and tapping on the Emperor’s glass jar that contained him with each point.  
“Hostility will not be tolerated! EXTERMINATE!” the Emperor shouted back. 

Quickly, one after the other, the Daleks elevated and prepared to kill the Draconequus and his Changeling friends. Yixel had planned this entire event, and had expected it to take five minutes and said to the Changelings, “Maybe that was more like five SECONDS. Run!” Him and he Changelings ran away, with more and more Daleks joining the exodus and shouting, “Exterminate!” Yixel and the Changelings escaped o the DARTIS narrowly, with Yixel somehow falling behind.  
“Yixel, what are you doing?” asked Tritan.  
“Sealing the door and making sure they don’t break through it!” Yixel replied, his Screwdriver pointed at the globe the Daleks use to lock and unlock doors and operate their assembly machines and computers. 

Him and the Changelings quickly entered the DARTIS and Yixel wondered how the Daleks regrouped and rebuilt Kalaan. 

“I don’t understand. They were all destroyed.” He thought of what him and his friends should do next and, after a long process of thought, he finally decided what they would do. 

“Tritan, Buzzwing and Flywing,” he said to the three lesser Changelings, “The time has come for you to return to your kingdom. I know more than half of them more than half as well as I should like; and I like more than half of them more than half as well as they deserve. That includes you three and, don’t get me wrong, I want you to stay, but the Black Quasar the DARTIS will go through, unfortunately, can’t support more than two lifeforms. I’m sorry, but it’s the only way to save Mars and destroy the Daleks and their home planet once and for all.”  
“It’s okay, Yixel. We understand.” Tritan replied.  
“We’ll never forget you, old friend.” Flywing added. He waited until Buzzwing finally said something.  
“Alright, I’ll admit it, it was nice traveling with you, too.” he said.  
“Thank you. All of you. I had originally anticipated that you would want to stay a bit longer but, since you understand, I guess there’s only one last thing to check.” said Yixel.  
He picked up a device that said, “Residual Space/Time Travel Energy Detector”. He pointed it at the three Changelings and, with a noise that sounded good, Yixel said to them, “Those that travel through time and space do collect some residual energy and you have some, but there’s not too much of it.”  
He went through with the DARTIS procedure and the engines whooshed and wheezed, with the halting coming when the DARTIS landed. Yixel opened the doors and revealed the location of where the DARTIS had landed.  
“Behold, your old hive,” he said, with Tritan stepping out slowly. “The hive. I thought I’d never see it again,” he said. “Go on, Tritan. Prosper with your kin,” Yixel said. Tritan nodded in response and walked towards the hive. “As for you,” Yixel said to Buzzwing and Flywing, “You’re to return to The Nautiloid.”  
“But the Nautiloid was destroyed by the Martians,” Flywing said.  
“Was it not?” Yixel replied.  
He again went through the DARTIS procedure and the whooshing and wheezing stopped when the DARTIS landed. Yixel opened the doors and revealed that the DARTIS had landed on the Nautiloid. Yixel saw the Captain before him.  
“Yixel, old friend,” the Captain said. “I had thought that you had retreated for good this time.”

“No, I hadn’t. All I did was travel through space and time with two of your crewmates. Speaking of which, I thought I’d bring them back,” Yixel replied.  
Buzzwing and Flywing stepped out of the DARTIS and saw that the Nautiloid was still in one piece.  
“It’s back. The old Nautiloid is back!” Flywing said merrily.  
“Yes, brother. We can start again,” responded Buzzwing.  
“And you can start by going up to the crow’s nest, Buzzwing. “As for you, Flywing, I reckon you’ve earned the title of secondary first mate,” the Captain said.  
“But, Captain, what about the rules?” asked Flywing.  
“I figured the rules were more actual guidelines, if anything,” the Captain said, turning his head to Yixel and smiling.  
“Oh, thank you, Captain!” Flywing exclaimed happily. “Come on, brother, to the crow’s nest!” he and Buzzwing both climbed up to the crow’s nest. “Well, old friend, it seems that all life has returned to normal.” the Captain said to Yixel.  
“Actually, that’s not true. I’ve discovered that the Daleks have rebuilt their home planet, Kalaan with it.’ Yixel replied.  
“Kalaan, too? That is most unfortunate. Do what you can to stop them, Yixel.” the Captain said.  
“Well, I can’t just walk around and blow things up alone, now, can I?” asked Yixel. “I’ll need his help.”  
“Who’s help?” Chrysalis asked.  
“You remember when we got caught by that patrolling Dalek on Skaro and three Drones cane and one asked me how I knew of the Time Lords?” asked Yixel in response.  
“Oh, right. Him,” Chrysalis remembered.  
After Yixel and Chrysalis said their goodbyes, Flywing shouted from the crow’s nest, “Bon voyage!” and Yixel and his companion went back into the DARTIS.  
“So, where to next?” asked Chrysalis.  
“We’re going to make the Alliance. First, we’ll need to find the Doctor,” Yixel replied, pulling levers and pushing buttons on the console.  
“Sounds fine with me.” Chrysalis said.  
The DARTIS whooshed and wheezed and Yixel said,  
“You might want to hold on. We’re going through the Black Quasar, which means… we’ll have a chance to become humans,” said Yixel.

 

The End…  
Of Book One


End file.
